


A Perpetual State of Unnecessary Fear

by wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)



Series: Dead-Alive Study Time [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: AU, Alex is a spazz, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Immaturity, M/M, Rian Dawson is awesome and sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/wellthisisprettyrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently-discovered-to-be-gay Alex Gaskarth has to figure out how to tell his roommate that he suddenly wants the D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perpetual State of Unnecessary Fear

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe
> 
> super short but it was still fun

"Hey, Rian," Alex began one fine morning while he and his roommate were doing jack shit in the apartment they shared, killing time before Friday classes. He was pretty fucking nervous, but Alex was a passionate person. He felt everything to the max. "Can I ask you something?"

Rian slowly stirred his yogurt with complete disinterest, watching a nameless TV cartoon with glazed eyes. "Sure."

Alex pursed his lips. "... How would you feel if I told you I might possibly be gay?"

Rian shrugged, and there was no outburst like Alex had thought there would be. "I dunno. You've always gone for vaginas, but whatever. Is it, like, Chris Pine or something? Cause I'm pretty sure every single heterosexual and homosexual creature on earth itself would bend over for that guy."

Alex frowned. "No. It's someone else."

"Someone I know?"

"Probably not."

Rian shrugged again. "I still don't care. You fuck who you fuck, and you love who you love."

"... So, you don't want to like, have me kicked out, or anything?"

His roommate's expression twisted into something incredulous and completely bewildered. "... Alex. I'm a Political Science minor and a Lit Major. I'm as liberal as it gets, and twice as accepting as you usually are. I make zero gay jokes while you laugh every time you come across someone named "Dick." I'd be offended if I didn't already expect this sort of thing from you. " Rian looked back to the TV with a face that read "my best friend is stupid." Alex knew the look said that because he'd seen it a lot. "It's not like I'm a religious bigot who refuses to let any homosexual be part of my top five."

Alex slumped back into the sofa and watched the show with him. "Okay, cool."

Apparently his panic attack last night had been entirely unnecessary.


End file.
